The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Angelina Aintithenniel
Summary: 12 Christmas themed one-shots. Chapter 5: The twelve days of Christmas: Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson style. Is posting this at exactly midnight on Christmas day :
1. Jingle Bells

The 12 Days of Christmas

By

Angelina

**A/N This is a collection of 12 Christmas themed Young Justice one-shots. **

* * *

><p>Jingle Bells<p>

By

Angelina

Robin walked noiselessly through the halls of Mount Justice, his attention absorbed by the holographic computer rising out of his gauntlet. He absently hummed 'Carol of the Bells' as he trudged along.

He was stopped, however, outside the door to the training room when he heard a familiar tune being sung. The deep base of Kaldur's voice sung out the chorus to Jingle Bells. Robin smiled and paused in the shadows of the doorway as he listened.

Halfway through the song he heard a commotion in the room and Kaldur's singing was cut off in the middle of a word.

"I can do you one better," the jovial voice of Wally rung out.

Robin sighed, this ought to be interesting.

"Ahem," Wally cleared his throat and launched into his song. "Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg."

Oh he was not going there!

"The Batmobile lost its wheel and Joker got away, Hey!"

Robin could just imagine the comical bow that Wally was giving as he finished with his rendition. Vaguely, Robin registered the laughter of Megan and Kaldur. The young acrobat grinned evilly as a plan quickly formed in his mind.

"That was very amusing my friend."

"Thanks Kal, came up with it myself" The speedster announced proudly. Wally was vaguely aware of a whirring noise before his feet were no longer under him and he was swinging back and forth in the air. He called out in surprise as he found himself bound from shoulder to knees in a bat-rope, suspended from a rafter. He looked up at the ceiling ten feet away and then down at the ground twenty feet below. An eerie cackle floated down to him as he began to struggle against his bonds. "Not cool Rob!"

The laughter increased and the young acrobat flipped off of the rafter to land softly on the ground thirty feet below. Before the rest of the team had a chance to close their gaping mouths, Robin had Kaldur and Megan trussed up in a similar fashion.

Robin laughed again and shot his grappling gun into the rafters. He used his momentum to propel himself past the three tied heroes, stealing Kaldur's water-bearers as he passed by.

He landed nimbly on the floor below and turned to the dumbfounded Artemis and Conner. He shot his most deadly Bat-glare at the two. "Anyone else think Wally's song was funny?"

Artemis shook her head rapidly and stumbled over her own feet as she ran as fast as she could to the Zeta beam and teleported back to Gotham. Conner muttered a quiet 'no' before whistling to Wolf and fleeing the mountain as well.

Robin took a moment to congratulate himself over the three tied heroes and two scared teens before stalking out of the room towards the Zeta beams.

"What did you think?" the young acrobat addressed the shadows.

"When are you planning on cutting them down?" Batman stepped out from the corner where he had been lurking.

Robin checked his watch. "Eh, Flash is coming to pick Wally up in three hours. They can wait 'til then."

Batman shrugged and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and they left in a companionable silence that could only be understood by them and them alone.

The computer announced their departure.

"Uh Rob? You're going to get us down now, right? … Rob? Robin! ... Ah nuts!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not my best work, but it was fun to write :) The next chapter should be a little more serious.**


	2. Christmas Shoes

Christmas Shoes

By

Angelina

It was Christmas Eve night and Dick was finishing up his Christmas shopping. He knew that shouldn't have left it to the last minute to pick up presents for the team, but he had been busy. Criminals in Gotham just don't understand the concept of a holiday.

He wandered aimlessly around the department store. He really wasn't in the Christmas mood. Bruce had been too busy to help him decorate the tree, Alfred had fallen ill with a bad cold and had not made his eggnog or his fudge, and Wally had gotten mad at him when Dick said he would miss the League's Christmas Eve party. This holiday just wasn't shaping up to be the best.

Cheery Christmas music played in the background and Dick watched as families laughed and shopped together. He felt a twinge of regret and sadness mix with his annoyance and kicked at a stuffed animal that was on the floor, causing it to fly into one of the displays and knock down several boxes. He cursed and began picking up the display.

His hands lingered on a box that was partially open. In it was a pair of beautiful red slippers, much like the ones his mom used to own. His mother's shoes had come from Romania and had been an anniversary gift from his father. She had lost the shoes in a fire at one of the cities they had been visiting.

This pair looked so much like her precious shoes and Dick felt a tear threaten to come forth as he stared at them. Without a moment's hesitation he dropped everything else that he was going to purchase and brought the shoes to the checkout counter.

With his Christmas spirit renewed Dick walked out of the store whistling 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman.' He even paused to stuff a hundred-dollar bill into the bell-ringer's donation box, earning him a hearty "Merry Christmas" from the bell-ringer.

With a slight smile on his face Dick started his motorcycle and sped out of the parking lot to the outskirts of Gotham. He stopped before an old fence and leaned his bike up against a large Oak tree that shadowed the entrance to the Gotham Cemetery.

A brief walk found him beside his parent's grave. He squatted down to touch both of the graves. "I'm sorry I haven't been in a while. The bad guys have kept Bruce and I busy. But I'm here now." He paused to sit down on the frigid ground, his scarf whipping across his face in the chilly wind.

"Life is pretty crazy right now; I think it may turn out to be one of the weirdest Christmas' yet. Even weirder than when Pop Haley decided to try and have the ringmaster dress up as Santa Claus!" Dick smiled sadly.

"I've told the team my identity. Bruce finally relented and let me give it to them as a Christmas present. It feels good, but still a little weird, to have them call me Dick after three years of Robin.

Since they know my identity now I've invited them all over for a Christmas party tomorrow night, but with Alfred sick I have to cook everything myself. You should see the mess in the kitchen right now! I didn't know that flour could get in half of those places." Dick paused to laugh at the mental image of the kitchen, and Bruce, covered with flour.

"I tried to make the recipe for sugar cookies that you gave me mom and they turned out pretty good, but definitely not as good as yours. I really miss having you guys here this time of year. I really love Bruce, and Alfred, and my team; but it's just not the same. I miss when we would have snow ball fights and build snowmen, when we would go sledding together and when mom would dress us up all nice and warm to go caroling. I miss watching the clowns put on that 1940's Christmas show and I miss watching those old movies with you guys. I know I complained about them then, but now I would give anything to watch them with you again."

Dick paused as tears threatened to overtake him, after a moment he regained his composure.

"Oh, dad, I found a present that we can both give to mom. I know you spent years looking for another pair of these after mom's burned in that fire, but I finally found them." Dick pulled the shoes out and held them up in front of both graves. "I just wish that they weren't eight years too late…"

"I can still see you guys dancing to that old record of yours. The one that sounded like it belonged in an old Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers movie." Dick paused as he remembered watching his mother and father waltz around the small trailer to their favourite song. The firelight had illuminated their shining faces and seemed to set his mother's red shoes on fire. Dick had to wipe a tear away as he hummed the old waltz.

After a few minutes of silently crying, he laid one shoe on his mother's grave and the other on his father's. "I have to get going, Bruce promised to watch 'Miracle on 34th Street' with me, go figure... I promise I'll come back soon. Merry Christmas, I love you so much."

Dick stood and turned away. Without a backward glance he walked off singing his mother's favourite Christmas song.

"Sir I want to buy these shoes.

For my mama please.

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry sir?

Daddy says there's not much time.

You see, she's been sick for quite a while,

And I know these shoes will make her smile,

And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."

His voice cracked on the last line and he ran the rest of the way to the motorcycle, leaving his parent's graves far behind.


	3. You're a Mean One

You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

By

Angelina

Robin was lounging in the common room of Mount Justice, absent-mindedly flipping through television channels.

Wally was getting impatient sitting here and watching the young acrobat channel surf when he knew there was a really good R rated horror film festival playing on one of his favourite channels.

"Give me that!" Wally finally hollered, unable to take it any longer. "You've been channel flipping for thirty minutes and there's a horror movie fest on with 'Wally West' written all over it!"

Robin gave him the patented Bat-glare before flipping off of the couch with the remote and perching in the rafters high above. Wally humphed and threw himself back down on the couch grumbling about acrobats and remotes.

Suddenly dramatic music filled the room, the speedster recognizing it from an old animated Christmas movie he used to watch.

_"You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch._

_You really are a heel._

_You're as cuddly as a cactus,_

_You're as charming as an eel._

_Mr. Grinch._

_You're a bad banana_

_With a greasy black peel._

_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch._

_Your heart's an empty hole._

_Your brain is full of spiders,_

_You've got garlic in your soul._

_Mr. Grinch._

_I wouldn't touch you, with a_

_thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole._

_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch._

_You have termites in your smile._

_You have all the tender sweetness_

_Of a seasick crocodile._

_Mr. Grinch._

_Given the choice between the two of you_

_I'd take the seasick crockodile._

_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch._

_You're a nasty, wasty skunk._

_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_

_Your soul is full of gunk._

_Mr. Grinch._

_The three words that best describe you, are as follows, and I quote: Stink, Stank, Stunk!_

_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch._

_You're the king of sinful sots._

_Your heart's a dead tomato splotched_

_With moldy purple spots,_

_Mr. Grinch._

_Your soul is an apalling dump heap overflowing_

_with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable_

_rubbish imaginable,_

_Mangled up in tangled up knots._

_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch._

_With a nauseaus super-naus._

_You're a crooked jerky jockey_

_And you drive a crooked horse._

_Mr. Grinch._

_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich_

_With arsenic sa-"_

The song suddenly cut out on the last word as high up in the rafters Robin answered his phone. "Hey Batman."


	4. I'll Be Home for Christmas

I'll Be Home for Christmas

By

Angelina

Trust Batman to give us a mission on Christmas Eve. The vigilante never did understood the idea of a holiday, but then again, neither did the villains.

And it was just our luck that we would walk into a trap during that mission. Joker had orchestrated it and we walked right into it. Of all the rotten luck we could have this was the worst, and on Christmas Eve no less. However, I suspected that is why Joker was doing it. I'm really beginning to hate that clown. But, I digress.

I woke up to find myself lying on the floor with a deep gash in my stomach. I gasped for breath as I felt myself slowly bleed out. Joker was pacing around above me, that twisted smile of his even more gleeful as he surveyed the damage he had managed to cause in just under an hour.

I looked around and held in several profanities when I managed to take in just how bad the situation we were in was.

Megan, sweet Megan, was bound between two blazing torches, her body hanging limp as she swung back and forth gently. I had to strain my eyes to catch the sligtht movement of her chest as she barely managed to take in breath.

Wally, my best friend, was slumped against the wall below her, both of his legs sticking out at sickening angles. I knew if we didn't get out of here soon that his legs would heal that way. I did not want to hear his screams when his legs would have to be broken again to be set correctly.

Kaldur, our stoic leader, was also bound between two burning torches and it looked like he was losing it as hallucinations caused him to cry out intermittently.

Artemis, my only true friend in Gotham, was slumped against the wall a few feet away from Kaldur, two of her own arrows protruding from both of her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. There wasn't a very large pool of blood below her, so I concluded that she must have passed out from pain.

Conner, my big brother, lay in the middle of the room, surrounded by a ring of kryptonite. He wasn't moving and I was afraid that he was indeed dead.

Joker was standing over me now. "Oh Robbie poo!" he cackled in a sing-song voice. "I see you're awake, so much more fun for me!"

I spat blood at the clown's feet.

"Now that wasn't very nice little bird. Are you going to apologize to Uncle Jay or do I have to teach you a lesson?" The crazed clown produced a gun.

I watched in horror as Joker leveled it at Megan. The madman raised an expressive eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't hear you," that annoying sing-song voice rung out again.

I glared at him and sat up, wincing at the pain lancing through my stomach. Now I've had worse wounds, but this time Batman and my team wasn't there to help me through it. This time it would have to be my strength that got us out of this.

"I said I'm sorry," my voice had taken on a deadly, Batman edge to it. But the clown didn't seem to hear the warning in my tone.

"You know, you and Batman are so depressingly dull. Always predictable, always strong. But this team is a lot of fun," Joker was circling me, much like a vulture does its prey. "They knew just how to scream for me, how to break. Why aren't you like them Robbie p-"

In a move that was almost as fast as Flash himself I leapt up and drove my fist solidly into Joker's jaw. The clown fell like a stone.

"I am not listening to you on Christmas Eve, no one on Earth or in Hell should have to suffer that." I yelled at the unconscious clown.

Quickly I fumbled around in the psychotic clown's jacket, careful of booby traps, before finding the object of my search: my utility belt. My first priority was to secure Joker. After I was sure that he wouldn't be escaping sometime in the next century, I extracted a remote that Megan had given me over a year ago. I pressed a small red button on it and a few seconds later I was rewarded with the arrival of her bio-ship.

One by one I carried my teammates to the ship, being sure to deposit them carefully in their seats. Finally when everyone was in I took off. Megan had had the foresight to alter her ship so that we, the team, could fly it should the need ever arise. I would have to thank her when we got out of this predicament

I set a course for Mt. Justice and sped away at a frightening speed. My teammates needed immediate medical attention and I'd be damned if I failed them now.

Taking a deeo breath, I began poking around with my mind until he found the ship's communication center. I really hated technology controlled with the mind, it gave me this creepy feeling. But right now I really didn't have mych time or energy to dwell on the matter.

I pulled up the radio link to Mt. Justice. "Robin to Mt. Justice."

"Robin, thank goodness you're alright! We were worried when your tracers went offline." The voice of Black Canary sounded throughout the ship.

"I'm on the way back; we should be there within the hour. Everyone needs immediate medical attention."

"I'll have a med team standing by."

I smiled, Black Canary clearly heard the pain and worry in my voice but she was careful to keep things business. Though it made her seem harsh at times I was grateful that, at a time like this, it also made her level-headed. She didn't ask unnecessary questions that would distract me and drain my energy. "Robin out."

The flight seemed hours longer than it really was and I kept himself awake from sheer power of will alone. I would get my team home. Tomorrow was Christmas; I _had_ to get them home, even if it cost me my own life.

In the distance I saw the vague coastline of Happy Harbour, Rhode Island. I urged the bio-ship to even greater speeds and we barreled towards land.

We were almost there when I felt my eyes starting to slip closed as more blood poured out of the gash in my stomach. I lost control of the ship as my concentration slipped and it crashed into an open field below.

As I looked up from where we had landed, upside down no less, I could vagurly hear Black Canary yelling in my earpiece about a ship crashing and asking if I was alright, but I ignored it. Right now I needed to focus all of my attention on staying conscious and alive.

I didn't know how long I hung from my seat waiting for help, but soon my mind began to drift. In a last ditch effort to stay awake I focused all of my energy on one thought: I will be home for Christmas.

"I'll be home for Christmas," I was surprised when my voice started to sing out roughly, blood beginning to drip from my lips.

"You can plan on me.

Please have snow and mistletoe

and presents under the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me,

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams."

I didn't know how many time I sung that through, but finally my eyes closed. And as they did I saw Bruce and Alfred. I was back at Wayne Manor on Christmas Eve night. Me and Bruce were decorating the Christmas tree while singing Christmas carols at the top of our voices. Alfred was in the kitchen just finishing up with the eggnog and fudge. Presents poked out from underneath the tree and Alfred had to slap our trailing hands away from them several times. I laughed at his dissaproving look and could swear that I saw him smile slightly.

Finally the tree was done and we sat back, ate fudge, and drank eggnog as we admired our handiwork and talked about another year that we had spent together.

But the peaceful atmosphere didn't last for long; it was soon broken by Wally barging into the house asking where the fudge was. Behind him followed the rest of the team and I eagerly welcomed them into the Manor. We sat around the tree, exchanging presents, singing carols, and laughing together.

A soft smile stole it's way onto my face, reflecting the sparkling ornaments on the tree before me. "I'm home."


	5. The Twelve Days of Christmas

Twelve Days of Christmas

Or the Twelve Things that Batman Hates about Christmas

By

Angelina

This is the song:

The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Finding Dick a Christmas tree

The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Singing Christmas Carols

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Dealing with the charities

Singing Christmas carols

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Stupid snowball fights

Dealing with the charities

Singing Christmas carols

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The tenth at Christmas that's a pain to me:

Reading Christmas stories

Stupid snowball fights

Dealing with the charities

Singing Christmas carols

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Building a snowman

Reading Christmas stories

Stupid snow ball fights

Dealing with the charities

Singing Christmas carols

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The Twelfth thing a Christmas that's such a pain to me:

Santa Clause

Building a snowman

Reading Christmas stories

Stupid snow ball fights

Dealing with the charities

Singing Christmas carols

Stupid Christmas parties

The villains all got loose

Sending Christmas cards

Accidental hangovers

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

* * *

><p>This is the story, kind of:<p>

**A/N Bold font is Dick and normal font is Bruce. 13 year-old Dick…**

The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Can we get a tree Bruce, pleeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssssse! **

Finding Dick a Christmas tree

**"This one will go nice in the Batcave! That one is tall enough to fill up the entire entryway! Can I have this one in my room? Can I?**

The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"The Manor would look so cool with Christmas lights." **

Rigging up the lights

And finding Dick a Christmas tree

The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Brruuccee *hic* what was *hic* in that *hic* eggnog?" **

Accidental hangovers.

Really does he want me to string the entire Manor with lights?

And that tree is dropping pine needles everywhere!

The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Bruce! Alfred gave me all the cards that we need to send. There's Superman and Wonder Woman and Aquaman and Flash…" **

Sending Christmas cards.

**"And Black Canary and Red Tornado and both Green Lanterns and Hawkman and Hawkgirl and the rest of the League and all of your friends at work, and everyone who donates to your charity…**

Dick, tell me you did not drink that spiked eggnog!

The lights won't stay up!

And that tree is just ugly!

The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Batman! Commissioner Gordon just called and all the villains in Arkham got loose and are having a Christmas party crime spree." **

The villains all got loose.

There are six hundred cards here, Dick get back here you're helping me sign them!

Do not throw up on Alfred's—too late…

These cursed lights won't stop blinking!

Tinsel on Christmas trees are tacky, don't even think about putting any on there Dick. Dick, get back here with that tinsel!

The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Batman, I invited over the entire Justice League, Justice Society, and Young Justice team for a party, hope you don't mind." **

Christmas parties.

I mean really, don't the villains have something better to do!

My hand is cramping, cursed cards!

Dick try and stop walking into the walls!

The lights won't stay up!

And that stupid tree is drowned in tinsel

The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Falalalalalala." **

Singing Christmas carols

Dick, put down that phone, you are not calling the entire Justice League for a party!

Stupid villains, go bother Metropolis

So many cards!

You are never getting alcohol again, Dick!

Stupid lights just blew all the circuits!

Dick, do not hang those gaudy ornaments on the tree. Dick, don't ignore me. DICK

The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Bruce, that charity is one the line for you. They want another donation." **

Charities

Shut up already Dick! No one wants to hear you sing…

We are not having a party

Just go back to Arkham already!

I really hate these cards…

ARGH! Stupid lights STAY IN PLACE

I hate that tree

The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"SNOWBALL FIGHT! Take that!"**

Snowball fights

I will not give you all of my money stupid charities!

Now he's got Alfred singing, I hate merry singing

Another party, great now everyone can be merry together

Why do the villains always get loose?

I never want to see another Christmas card in my life

I'll get the Advil

Rigging up the stupid lights!

I really hate that tree

The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"BRRRUCCCEEE read me a story, please, please, please, please." **

Reading Christmas stories

*gets hit with snowball* COME BACK HERE YOU DUMB SIDEKICK, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Go away already; I give you money every other time of the year

Retarded carols, no one cares about Holly and Ivy

Christmas parties, if Superman shows up…

The villains can rip up Gotham for all I care

Christmas cards are stupid, no one even reads them

I am not cleaning up that puke

FINE, NO STUPID LIGHTS

I'm getting rid of this dumb pine tree, who ever heard of a tree in the house anyway

The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"With a corncob pipe, and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal."**

Building a snowman

You know how to read, tell yourself a story!

Eat snow Dick!

Maybe I'll ask the charities for money, see how they like that!

I'M NOT SINGING, DEAL WITH IT

THERE ARE FREAKS IN MY MANOR. ALLLLLFFFFRRRREEEEDDDDD, HELP!

I know a nice charity you villains can go rob

YOU'RE NOT GETTING A CARD!

Maybe if I knock him out he won't have a hangover

Stupid lights! Why don't you just hang yourselves with a dozen bat-a-rangs

I'M HANGING DICK FROM THIS DANG TREE! IS THAT DECORTATION ENOUGH?

The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:

**"Daddy, it's Santa Clause." **

HE DOESN'T EXIST!

That snowman is starting to creep me out, it's so jolly!

I do not tell stories! Don't give me that look…

*pelts Dick mercilessly with snowballs* Maybe snowball fights aren't that bad

Oh no, the charity just got robbed, such a shame *sarcasm*

YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT BREAKING INTO SONG AND I _WILL_ BREAK YOU!

GET OUT OF MY MANOR!

If you villains don't get back to your cells by the time I count to three, there will be hell to pay

BURN CARDS, BURN!

I need a brandy

FORGET THE LIGHTS, I'M GOING GREEN!

No I don't know how the tree ended up incinerated; I had nothing to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so I had trouble coming up with stuff (especially for the dang tree!) towards the end there. Oh well, hopefully someone laughed at that. **

**Bruce goes a little crazy at Christmas, yeah….**


End file.
